Violent Crimes
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: How many girls had been groped by that sorry excuse of a person before Sasha? How many girls had put up with his constant bothering because he couldn't take 'no' for an answer? Rose didn't want to know the answer. She would, however, make sure that from now on that boy was kept in line. Tag along to Like Mother, Like Daughter


**A/N: 2obsessed mentioned wanting to know what happened after Rose confronted Jesse and tbh I really like writing this verse. So...**

* * *

 _I'll beat his ass, pray I beat the charges_

 _No daddy don't play, not when it come to they daughters_

 _Don't do no yoga, don't do pilates_

 _Just play piano and stick to karate_

 _I pray your body's draped more like mine and not like your mommy's_

 _Just bein' salty, but niggas is nuts_

 _And I am a nigga, I know what they want_

 _I pray that you don't get it all at once_

 _Curves under your dress, I know it's pervs all on the 'net_

 _All in the comments, you wanna vomit_

 _That's your baby, you love her to death_

 _Violent Crimes - Kanye West_

* * *

She fixed her hair once more, adjusting the silky strands into a tight bun at the top of her head. Rose's eyes run over her reflection making sure nothing was out of place. Back when she had first met her father she always made fun of the way he dressed. Abe's clothes were flamboyant at best, always colorful and extravagant. Now she knew though, it was all a well-disguised message. Rose had read somewhere that all poisonous predators in nature are decorated in bright colors. Reds and greens to notify their prey that trouble was heading their way. So Rose took that page out of Abe's book and adjusted her wardrobe to the occasion around her. Of course, she was better than Abe at coordinating colors but that went without saying. Still, as the years passed Rose made sure to make everyone realize that she was double the trouble her father used to be. Nothing happened around them without her knowing. Her best friend counted on Rose's abilities to do 'favors' and learn 'gossip'.

Lissa was hosting a dinner party again and their attendance was needed. Over the years Rose had become a puppet master of sorts. She had managed to have at least one person within every royal family providing intel on what each of them thought about the monarchy. She refused to have a repeat of Tatiana's eventful reigning. Rose would take another bullet through the heart before someone drove a stake through her Moroi.

Lissa as the Queen had to abide by the law but that did not apply to Rose. She was free to trade between grey lines and push the right people towards the right goals to aid the crown. After all, what was life without a little espionage? Everyone thought that Dimitri was behind the operation and she never corrected them. No one needed to know she was the one that moved the strings.

What had happened with Sasha still troubled her and while she wanted to castrate Jesse and his son Rose knew she had to be careful. When they had discussed it with Abe he had advised that while a bloodbath would alleviate the anger it would do them no good. Jesse was still a royal and they couldn't cause any permanent damage. So they had opted for putting the fear of God within him tonight.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and Dimitri's scent engulfed her. Rose relaxed into his embrace. They had come a long way the two of them, from inexperienced children trying to find their way into their new world to adults running their own business. She smiled as their eyes met through the mirror. White had started spreading against his temples and it was the only sign of age on him. Dimitri had stayed as handsome and breathtaking as the day she met him when she was still on the run with Lissa. Rose had seen the way those stuffy royals wives looked at him, but she was the one taking him home every night. It was her bed he slept, her life that he shared. Her heart swelled with love and pride for all they created, but their children most of all. Those two souls that eighteen years ago their existence seemed impossible. Rose would kill for them.

"What's on your mind?" He murmured, placing kisses on the back of her neck and Rose shivered in excitement. There were several Zvezda marks back there, reminding everyone exactly how deadly she could be. Dimitri's neck matched her own, his skin marred with black ink. Not being a guardian didn't mean she and Dimitri retired from fighting Strigoi altogether. That would be a waste of good resources, instead, they had opted for joining Christian and Mia when they located a Strigoi nest. Hans would rather have them as a permanent fixture in his ranks but he knew that wasn't an option. So he compromised with them doing this for him. The older guardian was still mostly annoyed and exasperated with Rose but there was mutual respect between them.

"I'm trying to convince myself that killing Jesse and his devil spawn is not a good idea." She sighed her mind running back to her baby girl. How many girls had been groped by that sorry excuse of a person before Sasha? How many girls had put up with his constant bothering because he couldn't take 'no' for an answer? Rose didn't want to know the answer. She would, however, make sure that from now on that boy was kept in line. There weren't seconds chances when it came to things like these.

"No one wants to put him six feet under more than I do, sweetheart." Dimitri tighten his arms around her. "But your father was right. We need to be smart about it. We don't want to create any issues for Lissa. Remember, we are the ones that make them go away." Rose nodded and turned to face him.

"I hate it when you are right." She grumbled as he placed a soft kiss against the side of her head.

"I know." He smirked and slapped her ass lightly.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The party was dreadful as usual. Rose had spent most of it circling the room and making nice with people she hated. Early on in her new life, she realized that not many people liked her. But they needed her services so no one really closed their door to her. Abe had said that the need for 'favors' would always win over their prejudices. They had done the same to him and he was actually a Moroi.

The night had gone by mostly uneventful. Some gossip here and there but all in all everyone had been happy and whatever Lissa wanted to pass on her next council meeting would go off without any problems. Her only concern now was how to deal with Jesse. People were well into their cups so Jesse going missing wouldn't make anyone suspect foul play. But she couldn't physically hurt him either, that would start a fight and Rose was wearing her expensive high heels. She couldn't ruin this pair with blood too, it was her favorite. God knows Dimitri had bitched for hours for their price.

Retiring to one of the many empty offices the residence had was the only resolution that made sense. Rose made herself comfortable turning on only the lamp on the desk. Propping her feet on the desk she ran over her plan again. Dimitri had agreed to stay back. Both because them missing together would alert people and because Dimitri wasn't to be trusted close to Jesse. Especially not after what happened with their daughter. Like most fathers, Dimitri had a soft spot for their little girl. It didn't matter that Sasha was just as deadly as her mother. She would always be Dimitri's little princess and Rose couldn't fault him for it. There were a few Moroi that were privy to her dislike for Jesse but the wouldn't make a move on it. She had made sure to put off that fire before it even started the first time around. Rose would never allow them to hurt Lissa through something like that.

The door opened quickly and someone was thrust into the quiet room, stumbling onto one of the tables and falling to the ground with a crush. Rose rolled her eyes as the person tried to get up quickly, brushing off nonexistent dust. So much for telling Andrei to be discreet about this.

"Jesse," She drawled as he straighten up his jacket. "So nice of you to join me. Please take a seat!" She motioned to the armchair in front of the desk and she saw Jesse narrowing his eyes. As if he could do anything to scare her. Rose was stronger than him, could take him down in two moves. It was funny how Jesse still thought they were back in the academy and his words would have any effect on her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He snarled, pretending like he wasn't about to shit his pants. "Where's you lapdog tonight?" He scanned the room quickly, making sure Dimitri wasn't hiding in the shadows. His voice was dripping with venom but she could hear the uneasiness lurking behind his words.

"You wouldn't be alive if Dimitri was in this room." She shot back and saw fear flash in Jesse's eyes. His finger tighten on the back of the armchair that he was leaning on. "You see that incident you wanted Alberta to notify me about?" Her feet dropped to the floor and she leaned forward, resting her chin against her hand. "Dimitri wasn't happy to learn his little girl was manhandled by the idiot you call a son." Jesse's body went rigid. "To be honest, neither was I." Panic flashed in his eyes now and Rose smirked in satisfaction.

"About that-" Rose's sharp look cut off whatever he had to say. She stood to her feet stretching her arms over her head and he flinched. She wasn't even close to him and he was scared Rose would turn him into her new practice dummy. Walking over the side of the desk she stopped right in front of him, her shoes putting her on the perfect height to look into his eyes.

"I will say this once and you better drill it into your head, Jesse." She said lowly, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument. Her hands rested against the lapels of his jacket. "The next time your son lays a hand on my daughter will be the last time he has hands." She hissed grabbing the fabric and shaking him lightly. "Actually, no. The next time he lays a hand on any girl by force I will know. I will know and I will find him and by God, I will feed him to psi hounds bit by bit." She snarled, her eyes blazing with anger. "Do I make myself clear?" Jesse nodded quickly and Rose let go, brushing the fabric again smoothing out any wrinkles. "Always nice talking to you!" The smile returned to her voice and Rose dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek. As if they had always been good friends as if she hadn't just threatened to kill his son.

Her high heels clicked against the marble floors as she made her way back to the ballroom.

* * *

Andrei was waiting outside of the room for her. It felt like an entire lifetime had passed since she met him. In a way it had, he had been one her father's most trusted guardians. When Abe finally retired Rose offered to let Andrei follow him but he refused. Andrei had claimed his place was beside her, their bond had grown and blossomed into a friendship they both cherished.

"You could have been more discreet." She hide a smile behind a cough.

"I could." He agreed as they walked side to side. "But where would be the fun in that?" Rose shook her head unable to fight her grin.

"I want you to have someone trail both Jesse and his son." Her face grew serious again. "The moment any of them steps a foot out of line you know what to do." Andrei nodded, fully aware of his orders. He fell a step back as they returned to the ballroom and disappeared in the shadows. Only to be replaced by Dimitri's looming form, worry etched into his features.

"Everything alright?" He asked as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her to the dance floor. They moved to the beat of the music gracefully, swinging from side to side. Rose could feel everyone's eyes on them but they did make a dashing couple. Who could blame the other guests for staring?

"He'll think again before he does anything stupid again." She answered, leaning her head against his chest. Dimitri's embrace only tighten. Even so many years later he still could not help but be on edge when she was on a 'meeting' alone.

"If only I could get my hands on him." Dimitri trailed off, dropping a kiss to the top her head. He would carry her threat to feed Jesse's son to the psi hounds they had. "I love you." He reminded her after a few seconds.

"Always and forever." She repeated the promise she had been making to him every day for the past twenty-four years.

A new day would come tomorrow and they would have to go back to chasing demons away. But for now, they could just enjoy each other's company.

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
